


Unequivocally Yours

by Queenoftresspades



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftresspades/pseuds/Queenoftresspades
Summary: He infuriates her, so why can't she forget him? She intrigues him, but she can't stand him. She's poor, he's rich. She's brilliant, he's clueless. Who would've thought that's all they needed?





	1. Heart Shaped Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Monte for helping me write this!

_ In a back alley behind Santia's.  _

A young woman stepped out of the club, pulling a man a little older than her out by the arm. Anger was deeply set in her expression, as she had gotten word that he had chased away another one of her clients. 

"You rich bastard! It's bad enough you've become a regular. Now you want to scare off all of my other clients too? My real job is shit; I don't get paid enough to live. This is the only way I can make money. You don't get to ruin that for me. Do whatever the hell you want." She enunciated every syllable, jabbing his chest with her poorly painted fingernail. "Just stay out of my damn business."

He looked at her, unmoved. "You're welcome."

"Asshole! You must be proud."

He shrugged, "You're the one who decided to work near my establishment. I can't help who I am or what happens."

"You could've had any other woman in here, yet you're tormenting me. And for what? Aren't you bored by now? Don't answer that. Just stay away from me." She stormed back into the club, seething with rage. 

Around two months later, she built a clientele, at the cost of her apartment. The minute she saw Baniar, she growled, shook her head, and stopped him. "Why the hell are you here? No one in here is your type and you know it. "

One of the other women pulled her back. "Hate to break it to you, Zer, but you're exactly his type. You're a whore, but you look stupid when you dress like one. You should be happy you have a regular."

Yeah, cause I just love being broke," She muttered sarcastically.

"If you dressed better, maybe he'd pay you extra," She remarked, smirking as she walked away.

Zerina growled. "Bitch!"

"She seems a bit shallow, doesn't she?" The man stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"You're one to talk. Why are you even here?" Zerina frowned.

"This ‘shallow man’ would like to take you on a date." 

"You want to do what?" She stared blankly.

"Take you, on a date. Free food," Baniar plainly stated.

"I do love the thought of free food." She thought. "This could also be a trap."

After her moment of hesitation, she asked, "How do I know I'm not going to say yes just to have you laugh in my face?"

"For one, I'm a regular so I can't really afford that. If I laugh, you can consider it our last time meeting. How about that?" 

"Fine. When and where? "

He smiled warmly, the smile seeming a bit strange on his blunt, business like appearance. "Do you have a favorite or would you like me to pick?"

She thought back to the time she had eaten out, which had been around five years earlier. "Rothland's."

"Rothland's?" He raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of it, actually."

"That's because it doesn't exist anymore! She wouldn't know. She hasn't eaten out in five years!" The woman from before chimed.

"Shut up!" Zerina shouted.

Baniar pulled out a card and a pen and scribbled down an address with some directions. "Meet me here at about 7:30 tonight?"

"Whatever."

He tapped the top of the card. "It's called Supreme Tastes and Taps if you get lost, seeing as you apparently don't get out much."

"Yeah, okay." She rolled her eyes and took the card.

Baniar shrugged and started walking away, hiding his smiling face. "See you then. If not, your loss." 

"Yours too."

At 7:30, she stood outside the restaurant, her wings wound tightly around her body. Embarrassment shrouded her like a shadow at cover lack of cover her dress provided. Her crimson hair had been hastily thrown into a bun to hide its unruly state. She looked like a tramp. 

Baniar noting her appearance, walked up, took off his coat, and offered it to her. "Would you mind, or…?"

She hastily took the coat and put it on, appreciating the cover.

He admired the look of her in his coat but quickly looked away, not quite used to the thought or feelings he was having. "I hope you don't mind. This was the only place to lend me a reservation at the time."

Upon further knowledge or inspection, one could gather it was a 5-star hotel. If experienced with the place, you'd find that the employees were familiar with him as well.

She had figured from the name and his apparent lifestyle that it was at least the very least a four star. When she heard the word reservation, she nearly burst into tears from the realization and sheer embarrassment that she would have to walk in looking the way she did with people that made more money in an hour than she could in a year.

She lied through her teeth. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Baniar looked at the front doors. "I figured a small room alone would be fine seeing as we're both 'icons', so to speak." What he didn’t tell her was this was the standard for this kind of restaurant. A restaurant of which emphasized customer privacy and premium service.

"I doubt I could be considered an icon."

Baniar smirked. "I don't need to be scaring off any current or potential clientele, nonetheless." He walked up to the doors as a worker opened them.

"Baniar! Nice seeing you here!" A cheerful blond headed man chimed.

"Long time no see, Nathaniel. Got our table?"

Nate looked over and groaned as he noticed how upset Zerina was. "You've probably made the poor girl uncomfortable. You're lucky you know us here.”

Baniar waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Table."

Nate smirked. "Bossy... Anyway, the two of you can follow me to your table. Private room, right?"

He nodded and glanced at Zerina. "If that's still alright with you?”

She nodded, though it admittedly wasn't.

"Right this way then," Nate led them to the glittering dining room. Glasses of water poured complete with a bottle of wine, two empty glasses, polished silverware, and two empty plates were waiting on the table before them.

"If you two need anything, let me know."

"Will do," Baniar nodded in thanks.

She sat down, thinking about various things to distract herself. She sat for a few moments until he pulled her from her thoughts.

"I'm surprised you took me up on my offer."

“It was free food. I'd never pass up free food."

"That's fair," He chuckled, "I'm pretty much the same."

"Do you always eat at expensive restaurants?"

"I do. It's a bittersweet blessing in all honesty. Do you always eat at discontinued restaurants?"

She glared. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"No, just conversation. I'm used to talking to grade A asshole 24/7, so pardon me for that one. People have always treated me like shit because I grew up in... fortunate circumstances."

"Fortunate to what extent?"

"Fortunate as in wealthy, I guess? It seems that way, anyway. My father owned tons of businesses which helped out the family a ton. Then, I worked a bit for him until I could stand on my own. But... If I can be honest, I don't quite like mingling with ‘that’ crowd of people.” He smirks, “If you think I'm anywhere near arrogant or rude, you haven't met them."

"I've met my mother. She was and is a grade ‘A+’ asshole."

"Ha! Maybe they'd be friends then."

"I'm sure they are. She's worse than me. Difference is, she has the money to look nice when she does it."

Baniar looked at her, puzzled, “So, why are you doing what you're doing?"

"I don't have any money, it pays more than my actual job does, and it's all I know. "

"Actual job?"

“Yeah.”

“So, this is seriously all you know?"

“Pretty much. I graduated top of my class as a demon and it was all for nothing. The only useful thing I know how to do is to be a prostitute. It's rather nice when you get used to it.”

Baniar stared at her in disbelief. "That's honestly baffling. I mean, you're gorgeous so it seemed to work out somewhat, but it's a shame that it didn't work out. But you said as a demon?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Your wings. I can't say I've seen anything like them."

"Oh, um, they.... Anyways, what made you want to take me out on a date?" 

Baniar looked down at the table cloth as he tried to sort out his newfound feelings. “I find you intriguing, I guess you could say. You're not like most of the people in my life, which is nice." He admitted, half truthful.

She laughed incredulously. "I know that's a lie."

"No, not really. It was mostly true. It's just not my entire reasoning."

She smiled gently. "You really don't have lie to me. It's fine. I'm one of those women you can't take anywhere. I'm homeless, I'm never properly dressed, I only have the one dress, my hair is a mess, my makeup is too bright, I'm a mess anyways, I've been with at least a hundred men this year. I'm nothing any self-respecting man would want, so why in the hell would you ask me out?"

Baniar reached out to enunciate. “To put it simply, you are the reason. All of those things are why. I don't want someone who's had it all or someone who's superficial. Hell, you looked horrified when you showed up here. I know we haven't had the most personal encounters but... but I've grown to like you a bit." He trailed off as he lost confidence, mostly because he felt ridiculous but out of confusion as well. 

After a pause, he cleared his throat. "But what does it matter what I think anyway. I'm just a client to you and that's it. That's business." At this point, he reverted to his typical businesslike manner.

She was speechless. Though she didn't feel anything for him, she was touched.

He started pouring wine into the glasses as food was brought and served to the table.

"Please enjoy." Nate grinned and walked away.

"I've always loved the food and atmosphere here. No matter who I was or where I was from, everyone treated me like normal. They're the nicest staff you'll ever meet."

She took a sip of her wine and nodded. "They seem very friendly.”

Suddenly a thought pressed his mind, causing him to change the topic. “Since you called me out on my shortage of answers, I'll press for yours. What's the story behind your wings?"

"Ummm........ That seems like a question for the third date? I don't even think they're all that different, to be honest." She took a few bites of her food, sighed, and answered. "My father is an angel. My mother is a demon."

"Oh, okay.”

"That's all I had to say?

"Yeah."

"Oh. Good," She took another sip of her wine and enjoyed the rest of her meal in silence.

After dinner, she asked,” Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"I do, actually." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She took a deep breath and dialed a number. "Mother, I need to ask a favor of you. I need money. No, I don't. I'm sorry I asked." She hung up. 

“Did she say no?" He already knew the answer. 

"Yes."

"How much do you need?"

"Probably somewhere around five hundred medallia. It's fine. I'll think of something." She handed him his phone. "Thank you. I should get going. It's late." She gave him his coat and left.

He stood there in thought as he looked at his phone until he decided to head home for the night.

With money she received later that week from a "mysterious" benefactor, she made a trip to a mall and a salon. She purchased clothes and make up that was more suited to her. She went to a salon and had her hair done. 

Somehow, it made her feel a little more special.


	2. Heart Shaped Roses

By the end of May, almost a month after their first date, Zerina had more clients than ever. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was rather disappointed Baniar hadn't dropped by. She couldn't put a name to what she felt for him. It wasn't love, but it wasn't like either. She was against antagonizing over the feeling.

Noticing her despondency, Emma- the spiteful woman from before- taunted her. "That guy hasn't been by to see you lately. He's been spending all his time with the rest of us. Must suck to know he's gotten tired of you."

"None of you are his type," She retorted. "Even if that were true, I don't really care. He can do whatever the hell he wants."

Emma opened her mouth with the intent of providing a snide remark; however, she was interrupted by a kinder, older woman by the name of Mia. She spoke a little above a whisper, "That's enough, Emma. You know it's not like that. " She turned to Zerina, " He stops by every day, but you're always busy. It doesn't help that Emma schedules things for you, so you're never free.”

Emma scoffed. "That's not true at all."

"Emma, I work right next to you. I can see and hear you. He's not going to go for you. The only person in here that he would ever want is Zerina."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "That's what you think. He doesn't know how much of a basket case I am. He thinks he likes me now, but he'll be running for the hills if he ever finds out."

Mia placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Zerina, that's not true. You're not a-"

She shook her head and moved away from her. "Keep your hands off my book, Emma. There's nothing on my schedule tonight, I know. It better stay that way. If he comes, tell him to meet me in the rose garden." She went into her dressing room, picked up a few things to sew a dress she was working on, and made her way to the empty rose garden a couple of blocks away.

About a half hour later, Baniar walked into the garden. He took notice of all the roses, varying in color and size. He finally took note of the redhead beside a bush of white rose.

"You came," She noted. "Thank you."

He chuckled, "No, thank you."

"For?"

"For sparing some time for me. You've been a bit... busy, it seems."

"Not intentionally. One of my co-workers got her hands on my planner. I always make time for regulars and walk-ins. I rarely ever take appointments. It's not fair to men who can't make reservations in time,"

He looked at the sky as he took in the information. "Ah, I see. At least you've had some work come through."

"It's allowed me opportunities to make changes. The donation I'm almost positive you made helped." She looked around. "I've wanted to show you this place since you took me out on that date. People rarely come here, so I doubt you've been here before."

He looked around, not used to things that weren’t made of buildings or paperwork. "I haven't. It's nice."

"It's a nice place to come and be away from everything, to forget my past and forget what I'll have to return to in the future," She sighed deeply then changed the subject. "What do you do? Your job, I mean."  


"Currently, I make deals."

"I see. You're a higher ranked demon, aren't you?" She muttered, more to herself than him. "It must've been nice to have grown up with both of your parents. especially one who was invested in your life. I would've loved that."

"I would say I'm getting close to a high rank, thanks to my father. Though, I can't really say he cared if I did what I wanted." He muttered bitterly.

"Still, your father was in your life. And what of your mother, if you don't mind me asking."

He blinked, his words filled with a tiny bit more emotion than normal. "She just is, I guess. Grew up with her fine and all. She works with politics and what not. I don't hear much from her."

"Oh." She bore a strange expression. "Is it unusual for parents to stay together?"

"I guess so. Times change a lot though." He shrugged, indifferent.

"Perhaps, but they leave orphans in their wake."

"This is sadly true. Good for business but horrible for living it."

"I've found angels are more emotionally invested parents. I may be biased with that opinion though."

"No, I think you're right with that one. I've met some horrible angels, but that is a common trend.

"But they pair horribly with high ranked demons." She sighed. "He didn't deserve the way my mother treated him...he's not dead or anything!"

"That sounds rough.

"He left when I was sixteen. He was tired of my mother's affairs. She kicked me out after I left. He was the best dad in the world. I miss him dearly."

"Do you have any way of contacting him?"

She shook her head.

He frowned. "I'm sorry.”

"It's fine. I don't think he'd be proud of me anyway."

"I doubt that."

"I'm just like my mother. You know, intercourse isn't enjoyable anymore. It was tolerable at first. Now, it's a thorn in my side. I have what I sought after and I hate it. I hate that I still have to do it. I hate it all."

Baniar stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. 

“No one is ever going to forget about this. I feel trapped. There's only one person I look forward to seeing at the end of the day. I doubt I'd ever be able to tell him."

Thinking she had someone, he responded, "Oh. Well, is there something I can do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I might be able to find you a different job if you're interested."

"Doing what?"

"It's not a lovely job, but my father needs some more cleaning staff for one of his businesses."  
_“Great. More cleaning.”_ _She grimaced, replacing it with a bright smile before he noticed._ "I suppose."

He scratched the back of his head in thought. "It's something different and it's something that could get you connections. You might be able to get a nice job there. I'd try to get you a desk position, but my dad would laugh in my face. He already thinks I'm getting too soft."

"I'd laugh, honestly. In the meantime, don't stop coming to the club. As long as you stay, I don't have to see anyone else. Not to mention, you have more personality. It's a more enjoyable experience with you around.”

She laughed then slowly turned, hearing footsteps. She mouthed, "Hide me. It's my father."

"Pardon?" He looked around, scanning the bushes around them, slightly put off by the sudden odd request. He found a spot in the bushes near the statue they were standing by and motioned for her to go there. He took his place behind the statue.

She pointed, "Look over there at that guy. That's my father, Azazel Blackmont.”

The tall, red-haired man looked around the garden, hearing their voices. "I know there's someone here."  


She quickly hid next to Baniar as Azazel further surveyed the area. He used his divine light to see between the bushes. "You can come out now. Both of you."

Baniar sighed and came out, embarrassment showing on his face. Zerina followed, hiding behind him. 

"Who are you?" Azazel questioned in a deep baritone. "And why is his woman hiding behind you? Are you running from the cops?"

Trying his best to avoid answering entirely, “She's....shy? Who are you?"

"Azazel Blackmont. And you two?"

"Baniar Griffin... I feel like she doesn't want to be introduced."

"I see. Tell me, does the name Uzaris Long ring a bell?"

Baniar hesitated. "Somewhat, but not entirely."

"Have you met a woman who looks like a younger, red haired version of her? I've been looking for my daughter for three years. Uzaris disowned her after I left. She waited four years to tell me. I look in this rose garden often. My daughter loves roses and I used to bring her here all the time. I figured this would be the place I found her."

"I have. She doesn't work to far from here, actually."

Azazel noticed a strand of red hair behind him. "By not far, do you mean behind you?"

Baniar turned his head, thinking he meant the building. “Yeah, actually."

"Baniar!" Zerina shrieked.

"What?!” He exclaimed as she revealed herself.

She moved from behind him and waved shyly. "Hi, Dad."

She expected rejection. Instead, she was enveloped in a tight, warm hug. "My little Zeraph." He released her and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Your mother was all too enthusiastic to tell me you work as a prostitute. I wish I had been able to find you sooner. What happened to the money I left you?"

"What money?" She stared blankly.

"God! That hell spawn!" He growled. "She really left you with nothing?"

"I have and am nothing."

"Don't say that!" He turned to Baniar. "Have you been helping her?"

Baniar paused and debated on whether he should say something. "No, she's been working pretty hard herself."

"Baniar, shut the hell up. If it weren't for you, I'd still look like a tramp. He loaned me money, which I fully intend on paying him back at some point."

"I'll keep that in mind. Why so modest?" Azazel absentmindedly stroked his beard. 

"He won't take credit for the good things he does. It's kind of annoying.”

"It's better than being an asshole. You know, most demons wouldn't bother. You must really like her," Azazel teased.

"Daddy! You've been here for five minutes and you're already embarrassing me!”

"I do," Baniar admitted, blushing lightly. "Also, it wasn't a loan. It was a gift."

"One thousand medallia is a gift?" 

The older man was stunned. "A thousand?!"

"Yes?" Baniar, still not used to the social class difference.

"That's a lot of money."

"It was the least I could do."

"I should be the one doing stuff for you," Zerina argued.

Baniar simply shook his head. "I don't need anything.”

"At least let me do this." She pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. "That was genuine, by the way."

"I- What- But-" Baniar mumbled, flustered.

"I was going to mark you on the spot. I decided not to."

He gave her a worried look, "I don't want you to do all of this because you feel obligated or because I helped you. You save that for someone you really love."

"What? You really think I haven't already fallen for you?" She thought for a moment. "It probably does already seem that way. Damn."

Baniar thought about the mark he had already given her. "Is it even possible for both people to bear marks?"

"Yeah...why would you ask. Baniar, did you mark me?"

He shrugged, playing it off. "Just curious. I've never thought about it."

"That's surprising."

"Not everyone thinks about it," Azazel interjected.

"You do when you're me," Zerina dreamily countered. "Anyways, I need to get back to the club."

"No way in hell you're doing that!"

"Where else am I gonna go, Dad?"

"Home."

“Don’t have one.”

“You do now.”

She was stunned. In a soft tone, she inquired. "...Do I still get to see Baniar? I'd be loath to lose him."

"Why don't you ask him?" He chuckled.

Zerina jokingly asked, "Hey, bitch. Sorta date me?"

Baniar smirked, "Sorta's better than nothing."

"It's all you're getting out of me right now."

The two kissed again, feeling a little lighter and a lot happier. 

She finally knew what that unnamed emotion was. She loved that man more than she loved any other.

Months passed, seasons changed, and a confession had yet to be pulled from her lips. They were all but together. She, being a firm believer in theatrics, decided it was imperative a grand gesture be performed as a confession. What was that gesture?

Who could say?

Azazel opened his front door to find a sharply, yet casually, dressed man standing on his front porch. "Ah, Baniar. Nice to see you. She's been waiting."

"Sorry for the wait," He grinned sheepishly.

His red haired girlfriend came to the door. "It's fine. Gave me more time to prepare. After all, you never told me where we were going."

Baniar, still slightly uncomfortable with the idea of having no plans, shifted on his feet. "It's sort of spontaneous for me as well. I was hoping we'd walk around and just go do whatever caught our eyes."

"That sounds wonderful!" There was a certain glimmer in her eyes. She had acquired it almost immediately after she quit her job at the club. One could say working there had quite literally been sapping the life from her. Despite her current position as a custodian, she was much happier.

"You two stay safe. Especially you, Zeraphina," The older man requested. "I want her home by eleven."

Zerina playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dad. See you later." She took Baniar's hand as they departed.

As they ventured down the street, she spotted a his and her suit shop. "Let's go there!"

She went inside with a bright smile. After conversing with the shop’s owner for a moment or two, she made her way to the women’s section. Baniar followed after her, stealing glances on the nicely matched handkerchiefs and ties along the wall. There were several styles that caught her eye, all of which were black. “If you were in the market for these, which one would you buy? I think this one would be cute. I'd need a few blazers with all of them though. Oh, did I tell you? I'm going to start wearing pantsuits instead of dresses.”

Baniar pulled one off the table, “I'd probably buy this one.”

“Off the shoulder. Nice.” She draped it over her shoulder and grabbed a few more like it. “You've been a big help.” Her eyes flashed a warm emerald as she turned.

After paying for the suits, she turned to him. “You pick the next place."

“Hmmm, how about that one?” He pointed to a little glass wares store.

“Sure!” She held the door for him and followed after him.

Upon their entry, Baniar picked up one of the little glass angels and smirked. “You know, it's funny how they always make angels but never demons.”

“I dunno.” She picked up a black figurine. “They're rare, but they exist.” She examined it, awed by the intricate designs. “There's so much detail in them.”

Baniar placed the figure that was in his hands back and examined all the little glass figures with admiration. “It's crazy what you can do with just a bit of material.”

She spotted a red heart figurine and hid it behind her back. She purchased the figurine and had it boxed when his back was turned. It was a part of the grand gesture she had planned.

He looked around the twinkling store and walked over to the front display window. He turned to her, “Ready to head out?”

“Mhm!” She handed him the box, hoping he would take the bait. “Take care of this for me?”

Baniar, thinking it was hers, took it from her hands. “Sure thing."

She shook her head. How dense. He hadn't caught on at all! She quickly regrouped and moved on “Let's go in there!” She pointed to a pet shop.

Baniar nodded and walked in with her.

She browsed until she came to a certain door. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over. “Pet!”

“What?"

“Let's get a cat!”

Baniar chuckled. “Isn't that up to your father, or do you want me to keep it?”

She smiled. “You like cats, don't you?”

“I actually am a cat person, believe it or not."

“That's good, cause you're housing our cat.”

Baniar pointed towards a long-haired kitten playing with a toy mouse. “Then, I choose that one."

She talked with the attendant who nodded and took the kitten (and the toy mouse) out of the pen and placed him in Zerina's arms.

The kitten, mouse in mouth, started pawing and playing with her sleeve.

She grinned and pet him gently. “Does he have a name?"

The attendant shook her head and went back to work.

“What should we call you then?”

Baniar snickered to himself and muttered, “Bartholomew.”

“Bartholomew it is!"

Baniar internalized how proud he was of the name and pun while regaining composure. “What a fancy name.”

“It's a pun, isn't it?”

“A tasteful one.”

She sighed. “It's still cute, just like him. Now, he needs a collar, bowls, food, and some more toys. Not that he doesn't seem to appreciate the one he already has.”

Baniar walked around with and a basket and pulled the essentials.

“I feel like there's something I don't understand about how to play with a cat. He's having a great time.”

“He seems to be able to entertain himself.”

“So, I just leave him to it?”

“If that's what you want. It's not difficult to play with a cat.”

“Well, how do you do that?” She had never interacted with a cat before. In all honestly, she had never interacted with any animal before. Her mother had never allowed animals in the house growing up.

“I'll show you when you get home.”

“Okay. I'm going to go design a tag.” She picked a tag and used an excessively elegant, cursive font to label it. It ended up costing more than a tag has any business costing. She met back up with him. “Ready?”

Baniar nodded.

She handed him the tag. “They charged me extra for the font.”

“Of course they did.” 

As they left, she inquired, "Do you still have that box I gave you?"

Receiving a nod as an answer, she grinned. "Don't open it."

When they got back to her house, she opened the door and gave him a cart to bring all of the supplies home in. She placed Bartholomew in his arms. “I had fun tonight. Stay safe, you two.” She closed the door.

_I should have told him._


	3. Heart Shaped Emeralds

Around two weeks after their date, Zerina visited Baniar and Bartholomew. She had yet to tell him how she felt about him, but was tempted to say something. As they talked, she subtly moved closer to him. When she was as close as she wanted to be, she met his gaze. “Baniar, won't you take off your shirt?”

The request was one she had only made to him while working at the club. Her intention for asking such a thing, though unknown to him, was not as crass or indecent as her tone suggested. She simply wanted to mark him, but was afraid to voice her desire.

Baniar looked at her, intrigued yet confused, “Is there something you had in mind?”

“Well, it's rather hot, wouldn't you agree?” Her eyes shifted from their usual cobalt to a dimly glowing emerald as she spoke.

His face slowly grew warm as he looked her in the eyes.

Moments later, something dawned on her. The thought caused her expression to fall. She moved back. “That was rather forward of me. My apologies. I'm going to go make a snack.” She left for the kitchen.

Baniar sat there, unsure of what to do in a situation such as this. He looked at Bartholomew and just blinked at him in confusion, causing the kitten to roll over and ask for attention.

As she made her snack, she admonished herself. “You idiot. Why would you be so keen on that idea? Why would you even act on it? It was hardly appropriate. You're technically not even dating. Get a grip, Zeraphina.”

After putting the finishing touches on her snack, she searched the cabinet until she found a treat for Bartholomew. She brought it and her ice cream back to the living room. “Bartholomew~ I have a surprise!”

At the mention of his name, the kitten quickly ditched his warm spitball on the carpet and ran up to Zerina.

She smiled at their kitten and offered him the treat, sitting as far from Baniar on the couch as possible. “You haven't done anything wrong, Baniar. I can't control myself. Rather, I have to contain myself. The fact is, I gave you my heart the day I gave you that box. You were too dense to notice. The thing is, I am both fully aware and completely clueless on the way you feel about me. As such, I find it would be inconsiderate to do something as permanent as marking you. To be tethered to me for an eternity....”

She faltered. To mark him would mean he'd be eternally bound to her as her mate. Given her nature as a half-breed, it was almost instinct to want to mark him in sensual moments such as these. The thought of him being bound to her.... she couldn't subject him to such an unfortunate circumstance. He deserved so much better than her. She never gave him a chance to say anything or refute.

Sighing softly, she prepared to leave. “I should head out. I have work tonight,” She left after petting Bartholomew on the head.

Before Baniar could speak up and get a hold of his feelings she was already out the door. He cursed as he shook his head, disappointed in himself.

She finally made it back to her house at around midnight, exhausted after being stopped by several of her former clients.

“You're home early. I thought you were staying over."

“I was, but I decided to come home. I would've been here sooner, but a few of my former clients stopped me.”

“They didn't do anything to you, did they?”

“No,” She sighed. “I was going to mark him today. Then, I remembered what that would mean for him.”

“Zeraphina Lehaye Blackmont, have you not seen the way he looks at you? The man is madly in love with you. I'm surprised you haven't noticed. You two are cat parents, he takes you out on dates, his face lights up when he sees you, he-"

“I get it!”

“Good. Now, I'm going to make dinner. If you're lucky, I'll make you some too.”

“Dad.”

He laughed. “I'm kidding. What do you want?”

Snow had just begun to cover the streets of New Haven when she finally decided to make a move. Around two hours had passed since her arrival at his house. They had spent at least an hour of that time with their lips joined in a passionate embrace. At some point, they had separated for air. Zerina took that time to strike.

She unbuttoned the top part of his shirt, her eyes shining a bright emerald as she pressed her lips to the place just above his heart and bestowed her mark, a sun inside of a crescent moon, upon him.

She searched his eyes for anger and other emotions. Despite finding no signs of either, she muttered. “I'm sorry I have no remorse, Milord Baniar.” 

She cocked her head to the side. “What is that expression? You don't look mad. You’re not, are you?”

His expression, which held both love and humor, told her everything she needed to know. Still, there was one thing they hadn’t discussed. “You never gave a straight answer as to whether you marked me. Did you?”

“In the past, I told you I didn't but... I definitely did.”

“Where? When did you have time to do that, not that I mind.”

He pointed down to her foot, “It's on your ankle. I did it around the time you met your father. Well, before then, but it was close to that time. I'm not exactly sure which day.”

She examined her ankle, the little glowing symbol of a red spider lily showed itself. “How did I not notice?”

Baniar shrugged. “I don't know. I guess I could ask you the same.”

She chuckled. “Density, I suppose.”

“Well, it's there. I figured it would be the most discreet place. Granted, marks are to show, but I didn't want your business to suffer more than it already had because of me.”

“Thank you. Though, I was pretty much avoiding everyone else at that point.”

“If I had known that I would've put it in a more obvious place.” He mentally kicked himself. "Apologies for the placement.”

“It's fine. It's still your mark. I'm proud to bear it.”

She kissed him gently, eyes still glowing. “No more talking. Keep your damn mouth shut, milord. Unless, you plan on putting your lips to good use. In which case.... I encourage it.”

The heart was a difficult thing to understand. It knew everything and nothing. One thing was for certain. She loved this man more than anything and he was unequivocally hers.


End file.
